


The End of a 40 Year War Calls For a Long Nap

by pureofheartdumbofass28



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, So Does Scorpia, poly best friends squad is CRIMINALLY underrated imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureofheartdumbofass28/pseuds/pureofheartdumbofass28
Summary: Was this fic just an excuse to write a poly best friends squad cuddle pile? OF COURSE IT WAS.Anyway, feel free to leave kudos or a comment, regardless of this fic's age at the time of reading.
Relationships: Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	The End of a 40 Year War Calls For a Long Nap

"Gotta find Catra. Gotta find- Oh! General Juliet! Hi! You are _just_ the person I want to talk to right now."

The general was briefly taken aback. "Erm... Princess Scorpia? Is there something I can help you with?"

Scorpia seemed to pause for a moment. "Okay, see Catra and I are going to our group therapy with Perfuma today, right? And, it's been really helpful so far. But she's late today, and you know Catra is _very_ punctual, so Perfuma asked me to look for her, and see if anything's wrong, and you're basically in charge of the whole castle, so you probably know where she is, so I guess what I'm trying to say is: _do you know where Catra is?_ "

Juliet took a moment to think. "Well, I haven't seen her today... but Princess Adora probably knows!"

Scorpia grinned. "Yeah, you're right, those two are inseparable ever since the war ended. It's probably because of those abandonment issues and separation anxiety that Perfuma's helping her with. Gah, _this is why we need to go to therapy!_ Gotta go, talk to you later!" She ran off.

"Um... alright then, Princess... oh whatever, she's already gone."

"Gotta find Adora. I- King Micah! Or wait, you're not a king, Glimmer kept the throne. Just... Micah then, I guess!" Scorpia chuckled nervously.

"Princess Scorpia. How can I help you?"

"Wow, that is a great question. So, you know how Catra and I are-"

Micah cut her off. "-going to therapy with Perfuma, yes, I know. She told me about it during her gardening class."

"You go to Perfuma's gardening class?"

Micah smiled. "Of course! Even _I_ have hobbies!" He laughed.

Scorpia looked confused. "... Okay, so anyway, I can't find Catra, and General Juliet told me that Adora probably knows where she is, and that's smart, but the problem is I don't know where Adora is either. Do you?"

Micah thought for a moment. "Oh! I saw her heading into my daughter's room earlier today! She might still be there!"

Scorpia beamed. "Thank you so much! " She briefly started to leave, then turned around. "One question: I'm still new here, and this place is _reeally big_. When you say she's in glimmer's room, where exactly-"

"Just down the right hall, second door on the left."

" _Thank you so much."_

* * *

"first door on the left, second- AHA!" Scorpia threw the door open, and managed to get out "Adora, have you seen- oh" before looking at the room.

The four of them were laying, fully clothed, on Glimmer's enormous bed. Bow's arms were wrapped around Glimmer's waist, his head pressed between her shoulder blades. A small smile played across the part of his sleeping face Scorpia could see. Glimmer, in turn, had her arms wrapped around Catra, with one hand nestled in the other girl's short hair, and the other on the back of her neck. Catra, for her part, had her forehead pressed against Glimmer's, and her tail was wrapped around the shorter girl's waist. And Adora was hugging Catra from behind, with her head resting next to Catra's.

The four of them looked happier than Scorpia had ever seen them.

Wordlessly, she turned around, quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Perfuma, hi!"

Perfuma was smiling, as always, but Scorpia could see the mild irritation behind it. "Did you find Catra? Is she alright?"

Scorpia absentmindedly reached back to scratch the back of her neck. "Yeah, I found her, and she's fine, but she... she seems pretty busy right now. How about we reschedule this whole thing. Maybe next week?"

**Author's Note:**

> Was this fic just an excuse to write a poly best friends squad cuddle pile? OF COURSE IT WAS.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave kudos or a comment, regardless of this fic's age at the time of reading.


End file.
